


muse

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Painter!Jongdae, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: Sehun would always be his muse, even if he's not his anymore.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	muse

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> inspired by portrait of you (my fave) and you never know; both by chen.
> 
> happy birthday to my bub, kim jongdae! i hope we can see you sing again in the near future. always thankful and grateful for you and your singing. i love and miss you so much 🥺♡  
> thank you mods!  
> and i apologise in advance :(

Jongdae dips his brush into the pale blue paint.

“Will you, Kim Jongin, take Oh Sehun to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He drags the brush along the canvas.

“I do.” Jongdae dips his brush into the paint again.

“Will you, Oh Sehun, take Kim Jongin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Jongdae takes a deep breath before pressing the tip onto the surface.

“I do.” His hand jerks, accidentally creating a long line that cuts through the figure of one of the grooms. Jongdae sighs, and waits for it to dry before he paints over it again.

* * *

“Almost done… there.” Jongdae whispers to himself as he makes a final stroke with the brush before leaning back, satisfied with what he’s made.

“Wow, that’s fucking dope.” Jongdae jumps at the deep voice, looking to the left to see a tall stranger hovering over him.

“Um, thanks.”

“I’m Sehun,” he extends his hand for the other to shake, “I’ve been watching you paint for like 20 minutes. You’re really talented, dude.”

“Thanks. I better be good at _this_ ,” he mumbles, “I’ve been painting for 20 years.”

“Whoa, that’s really cool, man. 20 years? Did you start when you were like 2 or something?” Sehun jokes.

“4, actually,” Jongdae corrects.

“Wow, you’re older than me. That’s insane. I thought you were younger.” Jongdae only nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Sehun’s phone beeps and he groans, “I got to go, but I really wanna see you again. Can I have your number?” Jongdae looks at him again, deciding whether he should give it to this admittedly handsome stranger.

“You never told me your name, hot stuff.”

Jongdae chuckles at the nickname, and as he passes the other back his phone, he says softly, “My name’s Jongdae.”

* * *

Sehun looks at Jongdae's drawing, smiling fondly, “Me again?”

The older nodded his head; Jongdae’s always said his boyfriend’s his muse. Sehun giggles and climbs over the smaller, his charcoal pencil and sketchbook be damned.

"You must really love me, huh?"

Jongdae nods his head again, "Yeah, for as long as I'll live." Sehun chuckles at that, Jongdae has always been a sap, and he secretly loves it.

"I love you too. You're mine and I'm yours." Sehun has never seen a bigger smile on Jongdae's face.

* * *

Jongdae screams loudly before he throws another bucket of paint on the large canvas. He dumps it on the floor as he cries into his hands, thankful he's in the solitude of his own studio and drops to the floor.

"Why? _WHY_?!" He shouts to no one, "Why don't you love me anymore?!"

* * *

"I… I think we should break up." 

Jongdae feels his entire world freezing up, and he fails miserably at stopping his entire body from shaking.

"W-why… why so suddenly?"

"I…" Sehun sighs, looking down, "I don't love you anymore." He hesitates before saying, "I met someone else."

 _Why?_ Jongdae wanted to ask again. _Five years together gone just like that._

"Sehun-ah, I still love you. Sehun-ah," Jongdae desperately held onto the other’s hands, "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dae. I just… I just fell out of love. I… I don't think we can make it in the long run."

"Sehun-ah. _Please._ Please don't leave me, Hunnie. I still love you, _please_ . I will do anything you want, _please_ just don't break-up with me," Jongdae begs.

"I want you to let me go." Sehun forcibly removes the other’s hands before continuing, "I'm sorry. Goodbye." He starts walking away, refusing to look back. If he did, he would've seen Jongdae collapsing onto the floor, crying, _"Sehun-ah, don't leave me, please!"_

* * *

Jongdae finishes the last touches on his second painting of the day, as he sees the newlyweds walk toward him.

“Hi, Jongdae hyung.”

“Hello.” He moved aside to let the grooms see the two paintings he’s done; one at the ceremony, and one at the evening reception.

“These are beautiful. Very beautiful, as always. Thank you, hyung,” Sehun says gratefully.

“When Sehunnie here said you’re the best of the best, he wasn’t kidding. Thank you, Jongdae-ssi,” his now-husband comments.

The painter nods as he starts to pack up, “They’ll be ready to be picked up in about a week.”

“Okay. Hyung, really. Thank you so much,” Sehun says very genuinely one last time, but Jongdae only nodded his head as he excused himself to the washroom to wash his palettes and brushes.

* * *

Jongdae has always been the quieter one out of the two, but that’s only because he’d rather observe and admire his surroundings.

“This one’s my favourite,” he whispers to Sehun one day, pointing to the cherry blossom painting he did while they had gone on a short trip to Japan during their sophomore year.

“I’m surprised it’s not a picture of me,” Sehun teases.

“My art doesn’t do justice to your beauty,” he looks at his boyfriend lovingly.

Sehun looks around the studio, “I can’t pick a favourite, you know that. You’re the best artist I know, and I love each and every of your artwork. Not as much as I love you though.” And this one time, Sehun’s the sap.

* * *

Jongdae gets up and starts tearing off the tape he had on the canvas that had outlined his muse’s face. As each tape is removed, the face slowly comes to life, within all the splattered paint on the gigantic canvas, and as he steps back, Jongdae finally sees him, finally sees Sehun.

“Hey, I knocked but you didn't answer. I figured since the door was unlocked anyway, I’d let myself in.” Jongdae turns towards the voice and freezes up, just as Sehun stops in his tracks too, widening eyes taking in the unbelievable sight in front of him.

Paintings among paintings of the _same person_. They stare back at the subject of it all, and the painter gets on his knees, readying the one thing he’s always wanted to say to the other.

  
**_’I’m sorry.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
